Staffel 6
Die sechste Staffel der TV-Serie erschien 2002. Michael Angelis und Alec Baldwin haben alle 26 Episoden jeweils fürs britische und fürs amerikanische erzählt. Angelis erzählte außerdem zwei Episoden für die amerikanische DVD New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures und sechs der Episoden wurden später von Michael Brandon neu-erzählt mit Musik von Robert Hartshorne. Diese Staffel wurde nie auf deutsch übersetzt, aber manche der Episoden erschienen in Form von Büchern in Deutschland. Episoden # Salty's Secret (Saltys Geheimnis; Buch: Saltys Geheimnis) # Harvey to the Rescue (Harvey zur Rettung; Buch: Ein neuer Freund für Thomas) # No Sleep for Cranky (Kein Schlaf für Cranky; Buch: Aufregung am Hafen) # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Ein schlechter Tag für Harold, den Hubschrauber; Buch: Aufregung um Harold) # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Elizabeth, der Lastwagen; Buch: Glück im Unglück) # The Fogman (Der Nebelmann; Buch: Thomas und der Unfall im Nebel (Spannende Wintergeschichten mit Thomas und seinen Freunden)) # Jack Jumps In (Jack springt ein) # A Friend in Need (Ein Freunde in Not) # It's Only Snow (Es ist nur Schnee; Buch: Thomas und der Weihnachtsbaum (Abenteuer im Schnee mit Thomas und seinen Freunden)) # Twin Trouble (Zwillings-Ärger; Buch: Wenn zwei sich streiten...) # The World's Strongest Engine (Die stärkste Lokomotive der Welt; Buch: Die stärkste Lokomotive der Welt) # Scaredy Engines (Ängstliche Lokomotiven) # Percy and the Haunted Mine (Percy und die spukende Mine; Buch: Percy und das Geisterbergwerk) # Middle Engine (Mittellok; Buch: Thomas, James und die Dieselloks) # James and the Red Baloon (James und der rote Ballon; Buch: Thomas, James und der rote Ballon) # Jack Frost (Jack Frost; Buch: Percy, James und Väterchen Frost (Spannende Wintergeschichten mit Thomas und seinen Freunden)) # Gordon takes a Tumble (Gordon stolpert; Buch: Gordon in Not) # Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Percys Schokoladenknirsch; Buch: Thomas, Percy und der Schokoladenexpress) # Buffer Bother (Puffer-Ärger; Buch: Hilfe, entgleist!) # Toby had a Little Lamb (Toby hatte ein kleines Lamm; Buch: Toby und der Schneesturm (Abenteuer im Schnee mit Thomas und seinen Freunden)) # Thomas, Percy and the Squeek (Thomas, Percy und das Quieken; Buch: Thomas, Percy und das seltsame Quieken) # Thomas the Jet Engine (Thomas, die Düsenlokomotive; Buch: Thomas und der Düsenantrieb) # Edward the Very Useful Engine/Edward the Really Useful Engine (Edward, die wirklich nützliche Lokomotive; Buch: Hilfe vom kleinen Edward) # Dunkin Duncan (Duncan taucht unter; Buch: Duncan geht baden) # Rusty Saves the Day (Rusty rettet den Tag; Buch: Freie Fahrt für Rusty) # Faulthy Whistles (Fehlerhafte Pfeifen; Buch: Eine pfiffige Idee) Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Bill und Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (Name nicht genannt) * Stepney (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Terence (Redet nicht) * Jem Cole (Redet nicht) * Farmer Finney (Redet nicht) * Edwards Geisterlok (Redet nicht) * Oliver (Nebenrolle) * George (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Tigermotte (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Die Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Frau. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Nancy (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Schneider (Nebenrolle) * Der Dryaw Polizist (Nebenrolle) * BoCo (Im Musik-Video) * Sir Handel (Im Musik-Video) * Duke (Im Musik-Video * Bulstrode (Im Musik-Video) * Der Chinesische Drache (Im Musik-Video) * Toad (Gelöschte Szene; Nebenrolle) * Pfau (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Oliver (Bagger) * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * Der Vorarbeiter * Cyril der Nebelman * Alicia Botti * Die Vet * Schulleiter * Bauer McColl (In den original-Versionen; Name nicht genannt) * Die Eisenbahnplatte (Redet nicht) * Der Fischermann (Nebenrolle) Trivia * Es war die erste Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel, die in 16:9 Breitbildschirm gefilmt wurde. ** Phil Fehrles erste Staffel als Produzent. ** Peter Uries erste Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Abi Grants erste Staffel als Script-Editor. ** Die erste Staffel, mit Steve Asquith als Direktor. ** Die erste Staffel, die mehrere Direktoren hatte. ** Die erste Staffel, die nicht in niederländisch, deutsch, griechisch oder portugiesisch übersetzt wurde. * Es war auch das letzte Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die letzte Staffel, mit dem alten Logo im Intro. ** Die letzte Staffel, die im Amerikanischen die originale Musik verwendet. ** Britt Allcroffs dritte und letzte Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Episoden geschrieben von David Mitton. ** Alec Baldwins letzte Staffel als Erzähler. * Diese Staffel hatte ihr eigenes Intro. * Seit dieser Staffel hat jede Episode einen eigenen Autor. * 2005 haben Michael Brandon und Michael Angelis einige Episoden mit neuer Musik erzählt, jeweils für PBS und Nick Jr. * Obwohl die Staffel 2002 produziert wurde, wurde sie erst Anfang 2003 veröffentlicht. * Einige Sachen gab es auch nur in dieser Staffel: ** Abgesehen von Musik-Videos die Einzige Staffel, in der weder Oliver noch Toad Sprechrollen haben. ** Bis Mark Moraghans neu-Erzählung für Verschneite Gleise die einzige Staffel mit drei Erzählern. Hinter den Kulissen Datei:ThomasSheppertonStudiosDoor.jpg Datei:HarveySeason6Model.jpg Datei:AFriendinNeedBehindTheScenes.jpg Datei:SaltySeason6Model.jpg Datei:ThomasSeries6Models.jpg Datei:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg Datei:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg Datei:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes1.jpg Datei:ThomasSeries6Models2.jpg Datei:CallanStationset.jpg Datei:Jackconceptart.png en:Series 6 es:Temporada 6 he:העונה השישית ja:第6シーズン pl:Seria 6 ru:Сезон 6 zh:第6季 Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung